Lawrence Trevelyan
Lawrence Trevelyan, elder brother to Inquisitor Sabel Trevelyan, is a Chantry cleric. Though he's generally insecure and shy, he makes up for it in sincerity and compassion. Overview Physical Appearance In contrast to Sabel, Lawrence has the typical Trevelyan strong nose and hazel eyes. However he takes more after their mother in that he has brown, not black, hair and a freckly complexion. Also like their mother's side, he has a thin, tall frame. That said, with age and a soft life in the Chantry, he's less lanky and gangly than he was as a boy. Personality Lawrence is a gentle spirit. He has always loved animals, nature and his friends. This sense of connection with the world led him to become very religious. Lawrence makes Sabel seem impulsive--which is saying a lot. He can also be said to be a bit boring, over-cautious and insecure. He is a worry-wart. He has always heavily identified as Andrastian, so much so that he becomes a Chantry cleric. Being the third child, he was a "spare" and allowed, even encouraged, to pursue that life. 'Talents and Skills' * He's got the whole Chant memorized * He can whistle * Sometimes he's good at guessing what time of day it is based off the sun * Once he ate an entire roast chicken by himself Biography Lawrence spent much of his childhood following the heels of his sister, Sabel, and their cousin, Edgar. Both--even Sabel--were more fearless, independent and active than he, but he always wanted to keep up. While he was never as strong or tireless as those two, he has always been exceedingly compassionate and careful. When he was 11 and Sabel was 12, her magic exposed itself and she was sent to the Circle just a week later. Losing Sabel was heartbreaking for young Lawrence. Even though Edgar remained, they no longer had the bridge between their disparate personalities. Lawrence withdrew himself and devoted his time to reading, writing, and praying. Chantry ''' At the age of 16, Lawrence pledged himself to the Chantry, becoming an acolyte and taking a vow of Chastity. His mother, Lady Valerie Trevelyan, was absolutely pleased that one of her children were so pious, though Lawrence made the decision for himself first and foremost. Most of his days were spent transcribing, reading, writing and attending prayer. He made friends with his Brothers and Sisters within the Ostwick Chantry, some of whom were even his cousins and other relations. Lawrence has always felt at peace with his life. His love for the Maker and Andraste has provided him affirmation and comfort. However, he does struggle with the rhetoric involving mages and magic in the Chant. He knows firsthand that not all mages are evil, but he does worry that Sabel will be corrupted by her magic. Sabel thinks that's ridiculous. '''Inquisition When the Inquisition started, Lawrence quickly traveled to Haven and joined up with the Chantry there. He and Sabel were glad to be around each other again, though things were more awkward than they used to be. When Haven was attacked and the Inquisition moved to Skyhold, Lawrence decided to stay in Redcliffe and aid refugees. Relationships He, Edgar and Sabel were very close growing up. They were a solid trio who were tutored together, ate together, and played together. Their proximity made them best friends. However, when Sabel left for the Circle, their distance made his and Sabel's relationship weaken. He and Edgar also had little in common without Sabel. As adults, Edgar finds Lawrence utterly too stiff, pious and boring. Meanwhile, Lawrence thinks Edgar is irreverent, irresponsible and immature. They could not be more opposite. Meanwhile, Lawrence and Sabel have some awkwardness. Lawrence has internalized a lot of negative mage rhetoric, making him overly concerned about Sabel's safety and soul. This annoys and frustrates Sabel to no end. They still get on just fine, but Sabel finds she's not as close to her brother as she once was. Miscellaneous * He's a virgin and rarely drinks alcohol * He sneezes when he looks at the sun * Great Aunt Lucille scares him Links None for right now. 'Reddit Headcanon or Writing Prompt Threads:' None for right now. 'Off-site links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr):' None for right now. Gallery Lawrence2.png Dragon Age™ Inquisition 20171203133159.png Dragon Age™ Inquisition 20171203133252.jpg Category:Thesteward Category:Human Category:Non-protagonist Category:Trevelyan